Rabbit's Foot
' ''Rabbit's Foot''' is the 84th arc in ''Housepets!. It marks the introduction of new characters Cory and Trinket. It also marks the beginning of a relationship between Zach and Jessica. Characters * Zach Arbelt * Keene Milton * Karishad * Cory * Trinket * Jessica * Tiger Arbelt * Gargoyles Plot Keene calls Zach, asking for his help. With Pete now AWOL, he needs Zach at the temple to see how it reacts to his presence. Zach, for one, is tired of the temple, but begrudgingly agrees to assist when Keene offers compensation. With the snow falling, Zach gets lost in the forest, and is encountered by an overly friendly skunk named Cilantro, or Cory. He claims to have traded his food for a golden ring, and says he needs a domesticated pet to trade it in for money to get more. Before he can finish his proposition, however, the ring is swiped by a magpie named Trinket. Though Zach offers to give Cory some food or money, he refused the idea; instead, he persuades Zach to let him borrow his collar and tag to supposedly trick Trinket with it. Cory tells Zach to wait for his return, and Zach sits on a log, where he ends up falling asleep. However, Cory and Trinket both turn out to be con artists, Trinket painting Cory's white stripes black and the skunk using Zach's collar in order to pose as a pet. Apparently the two didn't recognize him as 'The Opener of Ways.' Zach abruptly wakes up in the middle of the night and resolves to go home by following his snow tracks. He ends up mis-stepping and falling down a cliff, barely hanging on by his scarf. As he calls from help, Jessica makes herself known on the tree branch next to him. After taunting him for a bit about making himself known to predators, she tries to pull him up. He swings over, and she grabs him by the foot, but he lets go of his scarf, dislocating his ankle in the opossum's grasp. With the extra weight focused on Jessica's tail, the branch breaks. The two fall down into the apparently not so deep cliff, and land in a relocation trap. Zach says that he has a special key that helps him out these traps, however he had kept it in his collar. Zach bitterly mulls over the unfortunate events that have happened to him every time he left his house; such as becoming a prophet, getting dragged into a war, and almost being eaten by a grue. When Jessica asks where his collar is, he starts to tell her about Cory. Jessica asks if he told that "obvious huckster" to shove his head up his musk glands like a sensible person, whereupon Zach buries his head in his paws upon realizing his mistake. Jessica reluctantly wraps herself around Zach to keep him warm, the rabbit cold and on the verge of tears, all while maintaining her sarcastic attitude. The two are suddenly interrupted by Keene, Jessica shoving Zach away in embarrassment. Keene explains they fell into one of his traps to try to contain the gargoyles from the temple. Jessica cranks up her cynical disbelief once more...until a gargoyle appears out of thin air right behind Keene. Jessica plays possum, and flops right on top of Zach. Keene says the gargoyles are why he called on Zach, figuring the "prophet" might be able to control them somehow. Zach reminds Keene he was just slightly more than useless in the temple raid, and the only thing he can do is "Cast Light". Suddenly his foot glows brightly again, and the gargoyle freezes immediately. Keene tries to make a pun about it, but Zach coldly tells him not to. Back at Zach's house, Zach and Jessica have been bandaged up, with Jessica's right arm bandaged with a splint and in a sling. Zach apologizes for drawing her into his mess, but she tells him there's no need. Stupid things happen all the time. Tiger comes in and says Jessica better not have eaten all his food. The possum antagonizes Tiger before punching him, letting Zach take notes. As Jessica prepares to leave, she offers to "shake down" Cory the next time she sees him. Zach, embarrassed, tries to ask Jessica to hang out with him again, which she obliges. She also promises to leave the chainsaw at home. Jessica then kisses Zach fully on the lips, saying, "See you around, dummy." After she leaves, the love-stricken rabbit admits that maybe his feet are lucky after all... ...if only he could remember how to undo the Cast Light spell. He un-bandages his one foot, revealing it's still glowing. Events *Cory and Trinket are introduced. *Jessica kisses Zach on the lips, hinting at their future relationship. *Zach is revealed to still have his light spell from Temple Crashers. Trivia *The title of the last strip of the arc, "Up All Night To Get Lucky", is a reference to the song "Get Lucky" by Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams. * Jessica refers to Tiger as 'Archibald,' the name he used in Tiger's Very Own Super Special Television Show!. Category:2014 Category:Story Arcs Category:Comics Category:Romance